This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. The objective of this study is to identify a sufficient number of ancestry informative markers (AIMS;single nucleotide polymorphisms, or SNPS, that maximally differ in frequency between Indian and Chinese rhesus macaques) and genotype them in Indian/Chinese hybrid rhesus macaques of varying proportions of ancestry(between [unreadable] and [unreadable] Chinese ancestry) for which measures of "temperament" have been quantified in a previous study. By comparing SNP frequencies of hybrid animals with "low" versus "high" temperament across all chromosomes, an attempt will be made to identify locations of genes in the rhesus genome that influence "temperament," a methodology of whole genome association called "admixture mapping."